Awkward Love
by lilkyonkyon
Summary: "But this is for you," Shino says, extending the flower to her again. She can't say that she was expecting that. Shino's astonishing crush. Oneshot.


I have to say, this idea came to me during the million filler episodes at the end of Naruto.

* * *

**Awkward Love**

To examine Aburame Shino superficially, one might guess that he is thinking about any number of things. He could be pondering just how many bugs were currently swarming underneath his skin. (But he already knows the answer. The count is one million, two hundred sixty-two thousand and three, with another two hundred fifty-two the way.) He could be pondering where his teammates were. (He isn't. Both Hinata and Kiba — and Akamaru — are at home.) Shino could even be wondering just why he was placed on this earth, and what his special purpose in life was. (No. Just… no.)

Of course, being the omniscient narrator, I am at liberty to say exactly what is on this poor boy's mind. It is a girl. And not just any girl. One that he has known ever since he was little. They've grown up together, played games together, and even been in class together. They are as close as close can be.

"That's not true. I don't even think she knows my name," he mutters honestly. "And we didn't grow up together, either. I just know her from school."

Oh.

"…"

…

Then it would probably be a good time for Shino to introduce himself to this dream girl, and maybe even ask her out on a date. All the genin are currently on vacation, so he knows that she might have some free-time in the future to go out with him.

But first, he needs to buy her a flower. He rises from his seat and, upon dusting the small layer of dirt from his trousers, silently begins to walk towards downtown Konoha, where the Yamanaka's flower shop resides.

As he walks, he ponders what flower his crush would like to have. Maybe a purple flower, like a violet. Or possibly even a yellow sunflower. There are just so many to choose from, and he isn't sure which one she would appreciate the most. He checks his pocket and finds a small amount of money from his last mission. Hopefully, it will be enough for her favorite.

It is fairly early in the morning, and the flower shop has just gotten in a fresh batch of blossoms. Shino peeks in through the glass to find Ino sorting the new flowers into display vases. He opens the door and a soft bell chimes.

"Hello, Shino-kun," Ino greets him with a smile. Shino jumps slightly. He didn't expect her to recognize him, much less greet him. But, after the initial shock, he feels a little less jittery. "Hello, Ino."

"Did you come here to buy a flower?" she asks politely. "I'm just organizing the new blooms we got today. Feel free to look around, and if you have a question, just ask."

"Thank you."

Shino turns to all of the vases, but is overwhelmed by the amount of blossoms he sees. Now he knows that he'll never be able to make a decision. He glances over at Ino and clears his throat. "What is your favorite flower?" he asks in what he hopes is a casual tone. The high lapels on his jacket hide his red cheeks perfectly.

"Who are you buying a flower for? A member of your family?"

"No."

"Oh," she says, and gives him a mischievous smile. "If you're going to give it as a present, I think this flower is very pretty." She hands him a smooth, white flower in the shape of a cone, with a yellow part in the middle.

"May I buy this one?" Shino asks politely.

"Sure! Bring it over to the register and I'll ring it up for you." As Ino punches in numbers on the register, Shino absentmindedly twirls the stem in his hand. He's already nervous about giving this girl the flower. "It's seventy-five yen."

"This is all I have," he says, reaching into his pocket and showing her the small handful of change. "I'm a few short, I think."

She takes the money and he watches her count it. "No, that's just enough," she assures him, depositing the money in the register. "I hope she likes it."

"Me too," he says. And then he extends the flower to her.

"Do you want me to wrap it?" she asks, confused.

"No thank you." But Shino does not retract his hand. She pushes it back and says, "You'd better hurry. You don't want the flower to wilt."

"But this is for you," Shino says, extending the flower to her again.

Ino blinks.

She can't say that she was expecting that.

"Um, uh, thanks," she musters finally, and takes the flower.

"Would you like to have a picnic with me tomorrow?"

Wide-eyed still, Ino simply nods her head.

"I'll make us lunch and pick you up here at 12:30, okay?"

He leaves before she can even reply. The bell rings as the door shuts, and Ino realizes what just happened. "Shino? Shino _likes_ me?" She stares at the proof in her hand. And then she smiles.

* * *

I really just like them somehow, even though it would never work, hahaha. Please review!


End file.
